


Keeping a Lookout

by fangirlfindingfun



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlfindingfun/pseuds/fangirlfindingfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanan and Hera kill some time while staking out an imperial destroyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping a Lookout

It had to be quick, they had been watching the star destroyer for hours now from their concealed position. Anytime now it could be on the move. 

Hera had started it by coming over to stand behind the copilot seat and gently rub Kanan's shoulders, careful to not aggravate the wounded one. A gift from Vader as they had narrowly escaped Lothal. 

Kanan's hand grabbed Hera's and tugged her around into his lap. Giggles and kissing started out playful enough, but the intensity grew until the kisses were deep and Kanans hands were fumbling up and under Hera's flight suit to grab a handful of smooth green flesh. 

"Hey", Hera tried to interrupt Kanan's explorations. "We are supposed to be watching that ship." However, her body gave her away as she shifted to allow Kanan to find her already stiff nipples. 

Their breath increasing, Kanan let out a long sigh and said "I think I can keep an eye on things, why don't you get out of that flight suit, and i'll make sure they don't go anywhere." 

"Yes, Master Jedi" Hera teased. "Just don't get too distracted". She rose up and unzipped the suit and let it fall to the floor. Quickly she shed her tank top and slid out of her loose underclothes. "How's that?," she said, a wry smile on her face. 

Kanan drank in Hera's beauty with a hungry look and grabbed her hand again. "C'mere," Kanan sat her in his lap again, her back to him, facing the front viewport. "There now you keep an eye on the imperials and I'll take care of the rest." 

His sea green eyes sparkled as he began kissing her neck and lekku. Hera's breath caught as he worked his lips all the way to the end of one and began to suckle. His hands were working her body as well, sliding along her smooth green skin until meeting a nipple and rolling it between his fingers. One hand continued to fine tune her moans by playing with her nipples, while the other slid down between her legs gently exploring her swollen folds. Hera twitched in his lap as lips, hands and tongue played her body. Moving with desire, Kanan's hand found her wet and ready as he plunged his fingers deep inside her. 

Kanan played her body until Hera's breathing came in short pants. Sliding his thumb to her clit, Kanan worked her with both hands until she breathed his name and shuddered in his lap, grabbing the instrument panel to support herself as her legs gave out. 

When she recovered a minute. "Thank you love", Hera sighed. "Now what can I do for you?"

Hera reached back and unbuckled Kanan's pants, pulling his erection free. Sliding backwards and grabbing the instrument panel again with one hand, she slowly guided him into her body with the other. Kanan watched, his eyes half lidded, nearly overcome with the pleasure of it. Her heart shaped ass, was the perfect frame of view as her body began to pump up and down on his. He grabbed her hips and increased the rhythm until he came hard into her. Her own muscles spasms tightening around him at the feeling of his orgasm. 

Both sweating and breathing fast, Hera leaned back into Kanan's chest and turned her head for another kiss. Just then, the sensors began flashing and alarms began beeping. The destroyer was on the move.

"Karablast" they said in unison as Hera leaped from his lap to land naked in the pilot's seat. 

She turned her head to Kanan smiling, ignoring her clothes on the cockpit floor. "Well I guess they can't see me anyway", she said and took after the Star Destroyer and the delivery it was going to make.


End file.
